1987
Declarado Año Internacional para el cobijo de los sin techo por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos *3 de enero - Aretha Franklin se convierte en la primera mujer que entra en el Salón de la Fama del Rock. *13 de enero - Cincuenta y cuatro personas mueren al estrellarse un avión militar etíope, cerca del aeropuerto de Asmara. *2 de febrero **Ataque aéreo iraquí contra la ciudad de Mianeh (Irán), en dos de cuyas escuelas murieron setenta y nueve alumnas. **William Casey, director de la CIA y pieza clave en el Irangate, dimite de su cargo por motivos de salud. *3 de febrero ** Se presenta oficialmente ante el público la Academia de la Cinematografía Española. ** El ministro de Educación español afirma estar dispuesto a dialogar con los representantes estudiantiles. *4 de febrero - Se produce el naufragio de un transbordador con ciento veinte pasajeros en las aguas del río Jiao, al sur de China, con un balance final de treinta y un muertos y más de sesenta desaparecidos. *5 de febrero - La URSS lanza la astronave Soyuz TM-2 con dos cosmonautas a bordo, cuyo objetivo es poner en marcha una estación espacial permanente. *7 de febrero: ** En el congreso extraordinario del partido celebrado en Madrid, Antonio Hernández Mancha se proclama nuevo presidente de AP con 1.930 votos frente a los 729 logrados por Miguel Herrero de Miñón. ** Se produce una batalla campal en Seúl entre los manifestantes y la policía, con el resultado de más de 2.000 detenciones. *10 de febrero - Dos millones y medio de alumnos, afectados por la huelga de cien mil profesores de centros privados. *13 de febrero - El Ministerio de Sanidad de España impone la aplicación de la prueba del SIDA a todas las donaciones de sangre. *15 de febrero - Se presenta en Roma un ejemplo de la restauración llevada a cabo en la Capilla Sixtina, obra de Miguel Ángel, por un equipo dirigido por Gianluigi Colaucci. *16 de febrero ** Comienza en Israel el juicio contra Iván Demjanjuk, conocido como Iván el Terrible, deportado desde Estados Unidos y acusado de crímenes contra la Humanidad en el campo de exterminio de Treblinka. ** Se jubila Markus Wolf, director de los servicios secretos de la República Democrática de Alemania. ** Nacimiento del célebre cantor de géneros varios, Don Felipe Raúl Manzano, en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, capital Argentina *17 de febrero - Estados Unidos levanta las sanciones económicas contra Polonia, establecidas por la implantación de la ley marcial en 1981. *19 de febrero - Marruecos construye un sexto muro en el Sáhara para impedir el paso del Frente Polisario al Atlántico. *20 de febrero - Una bomba puesta por Theodore Kaczynski, más conocido como ''Unabomber estalla en Salt Lake City. *21 de febrero - Entran cuatro mil soldados sirios en Beirut oeste, tras una semana de duros combates para intentar un alto el fuego de las milicias enfrentadas. *22 de febrero ** El atleta José Luis González consigue la medalla de oro en los 3.000 metros en los Campeonatos Europeos de pista cubierta, disputados en Llevin (Francia). ** Entra en vigor en Argentina la Ley del Punto Final, con lo que se pone fin a las denuncias contra los militares de la dictadura. *24 de febrero - El cardenal-arzobispo de Madrid-Alcalá, Angel Suquía Goicoechea, es elegido presidente de la Conferencia Episcopal Española. *1 de marzo - Una reunión de expertos de la ONU confirma en Nueva York que por encima de la Antártida se está abriendo un agujero en la capa de ozono. *5 de marzo - Dos sismos de 4,5 y 6,0 grados en la escala de Richter sacudieron la zona nororiental del Ecuador, dejando centenares de muertos y damnificados. El epicentro se registró cerca del volcán Reventador. *3 de marzo - Premio en el Festival de Cine de Berlín para El año de las luces, de Fernando Trueba. *12 de marzo - Incidentes por a la carga policial en Reinosa (Cantabria) contra trabajadores de Aceros y Forjas de Reinosa que se manifestaban contra quinientos despidos inminentes, que se saldó con un muerto y cientos de heridos *17 de marzo - Primera entrega de los premios Goya. *22 de marzo - La iglesia ortodoxa griega lanza una campaña para oponerse a la expropiación de sus tierras por parte del Gobierno. *23 de marzo ** Willy Brandt dimite como presidente de los socialistas alemanes después del escándalo de espionaje. **Se declaran amenazadas las Tablas de Daimiel (España) debido a incendios y por la excesiva perforación de pozos. **El ministerio fiscal español presenta una querella contra Lola Flores por presunto delito fiscal. *25 de marzo - Sexta Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Redemptoris Mater. *27 de marzo - U2 toca por primera vez la canción Where the Streets Have No Name en la azotea de una tienda de licores en Los Ángeles antes del concierto The Joshua Tree en la misma ciudad. *1 de abril - Chile: Juan Pablo II comienza una visita de 6 días. *5 de abril - Llega por fin agua potable del Canal de Isabel II a la localidad madrileña de Aranjuez. *19 de abril - Se emite por primera vez en Estados Unidos la serie de animación Los Simpson como espacio dentro del Tracey Ullman Show. *20 de abril - Cecilia Bolocco gana el concurso Miss Chile realizado en Santiago. *9 de mayo - El tema "Hold Me Now" del cantante Johnny Logan, gana por Irlanda la XXXII Edición de Eurovisión celebrado en Bruselas. *1 de junio - Rashid Karami, Primer Ministro del Líbano muere asesinado en un atentado terrorista *10 de junio - Elecciones municipales en España (3ª legislatura). *12 de junio - El ex emperador del Imperio Centroafricano, Jean-Bédel Bokassa, es condenado a muerte. *19 de junio - España: Atentado terrorista de ETA en el Hipercor de Barcelona, con el resultado de 21 muertos y unos 40 heridos. *4 de julio - Francia: principal anterior del Gestapo Klaus Barbie (el "carnicero de Lyon") es condenado por crímenes contra humanidad y se le condena al encarcelamiento de por vida. *10 de julio - Cerca de 40.000 personas se congregan en las inmediaciones de la Iglesia del Carmen en Panamá, en protesta por los abusos de la dictadura de Manuel Antonio Noriega, donde son brutalmente reprimidos por las fuerzas antimotines. Aquel día se le conoció como el viernes negro. *11 de julio - Según la ONU, hay cinco mil millones de personas en el mundo. *15 de julio - U2 da su primer concierto en España y congrega a la mayor multitud vista hasta el momento en un concierto, en el Santiago Bernabeu de Madrid: 135.000 personas. *16 de agosto - el vuelo 255 de Northwest Airlines se estrella en su despegue del aeropuerto de Detroit: mueren 156 personas a bordo y Cecelia Cichan, una niña de 4 años, sobrevive al siniestro. *9 de septiembre - Venezuela: Fuertes lluvias provocan el desbordamiento del río El Limón, en Maracay, dejando tras de sí centenares de personas fallecidas (lo que se conoció como "La Tragedia de El Limón") *29 de octubre - Chile: La FECh logró convocar a un paro general de la Universidad de Chile, incluyendo a la casi totalidad del claustro académico, de los funcionarios y de los estudiantes contra el rector designado José Luis Federici, paralizando las funciones de la Universidad por dos meses, hasta que, en una gran victoria política, fue reemplazado por Juan de Dios Vial Larraín. *7 de noviembre - Federico Mayor Zaragoza, científico español, es nombrado director general de la UNESCO. *18 de noviembre - Un incendio arrasa la estación de metro de King´s Cross en Londres (Reino Unido), dejando un balance de 31 muertos y 60 heridos por inhalación de humo. *29 de noviembre - el vuelo 858 de la Korean Air estalla en pleno vuelo:mueren 115 personas entre pasajeros y tripulación. Dos agentes de Corea del Norte son sospechosos de la bomba colocada en el avión. *7 de diciembre - Estados Unidos: Ronald Reagan y Mijaíl Gorbachov firman en Washington un tratado de eliminación de armas nucleares. *30 de diciembre - Séptima Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Sollicitudo Rei Socialis. *Centenario de la creación del Esperanto *Creación del Tuvalu Trust Fund, unión de países que entregarán ayuda para reforzar la economía en Tuvalu, como Australia, Reino Unido, Nueva Zelanda y Corea del Sur. 12 de marzo nacio eder rodriguez lopez conquistador *27 de enero: Ashley Pérez, actriz y cantante mexicana de Ha Ash. *3 de febrero: Vanesa González, actriz y cantante argentina. *21 de febrero: Ellen Page, actriz canadiense. *26 de febrero: Julia Bond, actriz porno estadounidense. *7 de marzo: Hatem Ben Arfa, futbolista frances. *17 de marzo: Federico Fazio, futbolista argentino. *20 de marzo: Emilia Attias, modelo, actriz y cantante argentina. *31 de marzo: Georg Listing bajista alemán de Tokio Hotel. *8 de abril: Royston Drenthe, futbolista holandés. *9 de abril: Jesse McCartney, actor y cantante estadounidense. *11 de abril: Joss Stone, cantante estadounidense. *12 de abril: Brendon Urie,cantante de Panic at the Disco. *18 de abril: Sandra Lyng Haugen, cantante noruega. *19 de abril: María Sharápova, tenista rusa. *4 de mayo: Cesc Fábregas, futbolista español. *4 de mayo: Jorge Lorenzo, piloto de MotoGP español. *15 de mayo: Andy Murray, tenista británico *18 de mayo: Luisana Lopilato, actriz y cantante argentina. *21 de mayo: Ashlie Brillault, actriz estadounidense. *22 de mayo: Novak Djokovic, tenista serbio. *22 de mayo: Arturo Vidal, futbolista chileno. *25 de mayo: Mathias Vidangossy, futbolista chileno. *3 de junio: Lalaine, cantante y actriz estadounidense. *19 de junio: Chelsea Wilson, actriz estadounidense. *24 de junio: Lionel Messi, futbolista argentino. *2 de julio: Esteban Granero, futbolista español. *3 de julio: Sebastian Vettel, piloto de Fórmula 1 alemán. *24 de julio: Mara Wilson, actriz estadounidense. *26 de julio: Samir Nasri, futbolista frances *29 de julio: Génesis Rodríguez, actriz estadounidense. *8 de agosto:Katie Leung, actriz británica. *2 de septiembre: Spencer Smith,baterista de Panic at the disco *28 de septiembre: Hilary Duff, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *18 de octubre: Zac Efron, actor estadounidense. *27 de octubre: Andrew Bynum, jugador norteamericano de baloncesto. *5 de noviembre: Kevin Jonas, actor y cantante estadounidense. *12 de noviembre: Juan José Ballesta, actor español. *30 de noviembre: Dougie Poynter, cantante británico de McFLY. *7 de diciembre: Aaron Carter, cantante y actor estadounidense. *10 de diciembre: Gonzalo Higuaín, Jugador de futbol franco-argentino *19 de diciembre: Karim Benzema, Jugador de futbol francés Fallecimientos * 2 de enero - Ramón Castroviejo, oftalmólogo español. * 18 de enero - Renato Guttuso, pintor italiano. * 21 de enero - Graciela Rincón Calcaño, poetisa, narradora, articulista y autora dramática venezolana. * 22 de febrero - Andy Warhol, artista visual estadounidense. * 23 de febrero - José Afonso, compositor y músico portugués. * 19 de marzo - Louis-Victor de Broglie, físico francés, premio Nobel de Física en 1929. * 26 de marzo - Eugen Jochum, director de orquesta alemán. * 9 de abril - Maxwell D. Taylor, militar estadounidense * 11 de abril - Primo Levi, escritor italiano. * 14 de mayo - Rita Hayworth, actriz estadounidense. * 3 de mayo - Dalida, actriz y cantante francesa. * 13 de mayo - Ismael Rivera, cantante de salsa puertorriqueño. * 3 de junio - Andrés Segovia, guitarrista español. * 7 de junio - Humberto Costantini, escritor y poeta argentino. * 22 de junio - Fred Astaire, actor y bailarín estadounidense. * 24 de junio - Jackie Gleason, actor estadounidense. * 30 de junio - Federico Mompou, compositor español. * 8 de julio - Gerardo Diego, poeta español. * 12 de julio - Amelia de la Torre, actriz española. * 5 de agosto - Chava Flores, compositor y cantante mexicano. * 17 de agosto - Clarence Brown, director de cine estadounidense. * 29 de agosto - Lee Marvin, actor norteamericano. * 11 de septiembre - Peter Tosh, músico jamaicano. * 21 de septiembre - Jaco Pastorius, bajista estadounidense. * 23 de septiembre - Bob Fosse, actor, coreógrafo y director de cine estadounidense. * 25 de septiembre - Mary Astor, actriz estadounidense (n. 1906). * 25 de septiembre - Victoria Kent, abogada y política española (n. 1898). * 29 de septiembre - Henry Ford II, empresario estadounidense, presidente de la Ford Motor Company. * 3 de octubre - Jean Anouilh, dramaturgo francés. * 5 de octubre - Flor Pucarina, cantante peruana. * 9 de octubre - William Parry Murphy, médico estadounidense, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1934. * 11 de octubre - Jaime Pardo Leal, político colombiano. * 13 de octubre - Walter Brattain, físico estadounidense. * 20 de octubre - Andrei Nikolaievich Kolmogorov, matemático ruso. * 16 de noviembre - Zubir Said, compositor singapurense. * 18 de noviembre - Jacques Anquetil, ciclista francés. * 2 de diciembre - Luis Federico Leloir, investigador argentino, premio Nobel de Química en 1970. * 2 de diciembre - Juan Alberto Melgar Castro, militar y político hondureño * 2 de diciembre - Myrta Silva, cantante puertorriqueña. * 4 de diciembre - Rouben Mamoulian, director de cine norteamericano. * 8 de diciembre - 16 jugadores del club peruano de fútbol Alianza Lima * 17 de diciembre - Marguerite Yourcenar, escritora y traductora francesa. * 22 de diciembre - Luca Prodan, cantante de rock ítalo-argentino. * 25 de diciembre - Agustín Cuzzani, dramaturgo argentino. Arte y literatura *6 de enero - Juan José Saer obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La ocasión. Ciencia y tecnología Medicina *Se aprueba en Estados Unidos la zidovudina, primer tratamiento virostático contra el SIDA. *Se presenta en Dinamarca la patente del primer preservativo femenino. *Se realiza en México por primera vez el trasplante de sustancia negra a una paciente con la Enfermedad de Parkinson. *Por primera vez, 32 países acuerdan un frente común en la lucha contra el tabaco. *El número de casos de sida declarados en Europa es de 7,2 millones de habitantes. *Cooper realiza el trasplante simultáneo de dos pulmones. Astronomía *El 24 de febrero se observa la formación de la supernova SN 1987A. *El 31 de diciembre se le quita un segundo al año, para que concuerde con el calendario Gregoriano. Videojuegos *Nace Megaman, uno de los juegos más exitosos que ha creado Capcom para la Nintendo Entertainment System, que sigue en carrera hasta hoy. *En Japón salió a la venta el primer Final Fantasy para Nintendo Entertainment System de la compañía Squaresoft como último recurso al borde de la quiebra. *Konami saca al mercado el primer juego de la saga Metal Gear con el mismo nombre, para el ordenador MSX. *Aparece la primera edición de The Legend of Zelda Deporte Automovilismo *31 de octubre - Nelson Piquet se proclama (por 3º vez) campeón mundial de Fórmula 1 antes de la finalización del Campeonato. Fútbol *'Balón de Oro': El holandés Ruud Gullit, del AC Milan, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. *'Copa de Europa': El FC Porto se impone al Bayern Munich por 2 a 1. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': Millonarios (12ª vez). *'Liga Argentina': Rosario Central obtiene su cuarto título profesional, el 2 de mayo. *'Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno': Universidad Católica campeón. Atletismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo': Se celebra la segunda edición en Roma (Italia). Baloncesto *'Liga ACB': El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa Korac. *NBA: Temporada 86-87. Campeones Los Angeles Lakers.Serie 4-2 contra Boston Celtics Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Trial': Jordi Tarrés (España), campeón del mundo. Ciclismo *'Vuelta Ciclista a España': Lucho Herrera (Colombia) *'Tour de Francia': Stephen Roche (Irlanda) *'Giro de Italia': Stephen Roche (Irlanda) Rugby *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Pat Cash. Mujeres: Hana Mandlíková a Martina Navratilova. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Ivan Lendl a Mats Wilander. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Martina Navratilova. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Pat Cash a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Steffi Graf. *'US Open': Hombres: Ivan Lendl a Mats Wilander. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Steffi Graf. Cine *''007 Alta Tensión'' de John Glen, con Timothy Dalton, Miriam D´Abo y Jeroen Krabbe. *''Arma letal'' de Richard Donner con Mel Gibson y Danny Glover. *''Atracción fatal'' de Adrian Lyne, con Michael Douglas, Glenn Close y Anne Archer. *''Best Seller'' de John Flynn, con James Woods y Brian Dennehy. *''Cita a ciegas'' de Blake Edwards, con Bruce Willis, Kim Basinger y John Larroquette. *''Depredador'' de John McTiernan, con Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Dirty Dancing'' de Emile Ardolino, con Patrick Swayze y Jennifer Grey. *''El chip prodigioso'' de Joe Dante, con Dennis Quaid, Martin Short y Meg Ryan. *''El color del dinero'' de Martin Scorsese, con Paul Newman, Tom Cruise y Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio. *''El corazón del ángel'' de Alan Parker, con Mickey Rourke, Robert De Niro y Charlotte Rampling. *''El imperio del sol, de Steven Spielberg, con Christian Bale y John Malkovich. *El secreto de mi éxito'' de Herbert Ross, con Michael J. Fox. *''El último emperador'' de Bernardo Bertolucci, con John Lone, Peter O'Toole y Joan Chen. *''Golpe al sueño americano'' de Marek Kanievska, con Robert Downey Jr., Andrew McCarthy y Jami Gertz. *''Hechizo de luna'' de Norman Jewison, con Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olimpia Dukakis, y Vincent Gardenia. *''Hidden (Oculto)'' de Jack Sholder, con Kyle MacLachlan y Michael Nouri. *''Jóvenes ocultos'' de Joel Schumacher, con Jason Patrick, Kiefer Sutherland, Corey Haim y Jami Gertz. *''La bamba'' de Luis Valdez, con Lou Diamond Phillips y Esai Morales. *''La chaqueta metálica'' de Stanley Kubrick, con Matthew Modine y Vincent D´Onofrio. *''La colina de la hamburguesa'' de John Irvin, con Dylan McDermott y Don Cheadle. *''La serpiente y el arco iris'' de Wes Craven, con Bill Pullman. *''Las brujas de Eastwick, de George Miller, con Cher, Susan Sarandon, Michelle Pfeiffer y Jack Nicholson. *Los creyentes'' de John Schlesinger, con Martin Sheen, Helen Shaver y Robert Loggia. *''Los intocables de Elliot Ness'' de Brian De Palma, con Kevin Costner, Sean Connery, Andy Garcia y Robert De Niro. *''Los Reyes de las Olas'' de Randal Kleiser,con Matt Adler, Nia Peeples y Gregory Harrison. *''No hay salida, de Roger Donaldson, con Kevin Costner, Gene Hackman y Sean Young. *Perseguido'' de Paul Michael Glaser, con Arnold Schwarzenegger y Maria Conchita Alonso. *''Por encima de la ley'' de Andrew Davis, con Steven Seagal, Sharon Stone y Henry Silva. *''Posesión infernal II (Evil Dead II)'' de Sam Raimi, con Bruce Campbell. *''Requiem por los que van a morir, de Mike Hodges, con Mickey Rourke, Bob Hoskins y Liam Neeson. *Robocop'' de Paul Verhoeven, con Peter Weller y Nancy Allen. *''Saigon'' de Christopher Crowe, con Willem Dafoe y Gregory Hines. *''Suspect sospechoso'' de Peter Yates, con Cher, Dennis Quaid y Liam Neeson. *''Un detective suelto en Hollywood II, de Tony Scott, con Eddie Murphy. *Superman IV'' de Sidney J. Furie, con Christopher Reeve y Gene Hackman. *''Tira a mamá del tren, de Danny DeVito, con Billy Crystal, Danny DeVito, Kim Greist y Anne Ramsey. *Traición sin límite, de Walter Hill, con Nick Nolte, Powers Boothe y Maria Conchita Alonso. *Wall Street'' de Oliver Stone, con Michael Douglas, Charlie Sheen y Daryl Hannah. Música Discografía *Aerosmith - Permanent Vacation *Anthrax - Among the Living *Belinda Carlisle - Heaven On Earth *Billy Joel - '' КОНЦЕРТ'' *Bryan Adams - Into The Fire *Crowded House - Don't is it's over *Death - Scream Bloody Gore *Deep Purple - The House of Blue Light *Den Harrow - Day By Day *Def Leppard - Hysteria *Depeche Mode - Music For The Masses *El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico: 25th Anniversary *El Último de la Fila - Nuevas mezclas *Enya - Enya *George Harrison - Cloud Nine *Grupo Niche: Con Cuerdas *Guns N' Roses - Appetite For Destruction *Héctor Lavoe: Strikes Back *Helloween - Keeper of the seven Keys *INXS - Kick *Jean-Michel Jarre - In Concert Houston-Lyon *Joan Manuel Serrat: Bienaventurados *Joaquín Sabina: Hotel, Dulce Hotel *Judas Priest - Priest... Live! *Kiss - Crazy Nights *Level 42 - Running in the family *Madonna - Who's That Girl ? *Madonna - You can dance *MC Shan - Down By Law *Maná - Maná *María Jiménez- Alma Salvaje *Manowar - Fighting the world *MC Shan - Down By Law *Melissa - '' Noche Sin Fin'' *Metallica - Garage Days Re-Revisited *Michael Jackson - Bad *Miguel Bosé - XXX *Modern Talking - Romantic Warriors *Modern Talking - In the Garden of Venus *Mötley Crüe - Girls, Girls, Girls *Motörhead - Rock 'n' Roll *Ozzy Osbourne - Randy Rhoads Tribute *Pet Shop Boys - Actually *Pink Floyd - A Momentary Lapse Of Reason *Public Enemy - Yo! Bum Rush the Show *Red Hot Chili Peppers - The Uplift Mofo Party Plan *Roger Hodgson - Hai Hai *Rubén Blades: Agua de luna *Rubén Blades: Doble filo *Rush - Hold Your Fire *Sangre Azul - Obsesión *Simple Minds - In the City of Light *Simply Red - Men and Women *Spagna - Dedicated To The Moon *Sting - Nothing like the sun *Suicidal Tendencies - Join the Army *Supertramp - Free As A Bird *Testament - The Legacy *The Cure - Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me *The Smiths - Strangeways, Here We Come *U2 - The Joshua Tree *Whitesnake - 1987 *X (más tarde conocidos como X Japan) - Vanishing Vision *The Housemartins - The people who grinned themselves to death Discografía en español *Alaska y Dinarama - Diez *Barricada - No sé qué hacer contigo *Chayanne - Chayanne (Disco 1) *Duncan Dhu - El Grito del Tiempo *Fandango - Autos, Moda y Rock And Roll *Fito Páez - Ciudad de pobres corazones *Flans - Luz y Sombra *Gabinete Caligari - Camino Soria *Héroes del Silencio - Héroe de Leyenda *Joan Manuel Serrat - Bienaventurados *Karina - Sin máscara *La Frontera - Tren de Medianoche *Los Chichos: Porque nos queremos *Los Prisioneros - La Cultura De La Basura *Los Secretos - Continuará *Luis Miguel - Soy como quiero ser *Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota - Un baión para el ojo idiota *Radio Futura - La canción de Juan Perro *Rosendo - ...A las lombrices *Sasha Sokol - Sasha *Siniestro Total - De hoy no pasa *Timbiriche - Timbiriche 7 Televisión Premios Nobel * Física - J. Georg Bednorz y K. Alexander Müller * Química - Donald J. Cram, Jean-Marie Lehn y Charles J. Pedersen * Medicina - Susumu Tonegawa * Literatura - Joseph Brodsky * Paz - Oscar Arias Sanchez * Economía - Robert Solow Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Eduardo Chillida * Ciencias Sociales - Juan José Linz * Comunicación y Humanidades - Diario El Espectador y Diario El Tiempo * Concordia - Villa El Salvador * Cooperación Internacional - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar * Deportes - Sebastian Coe * Investigación Científica y Técnica - Jacinto Convit y Pablo Rudomín Zevnovaty * Letras - Camilo José Cela Premio Cervantes * Carlos Fuentes Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1980